


Like a Passing Breeze

by jiamulynn



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: “哎，”于是你在那天晚饭的时候对身边的人讲，“你们有没有发现队长和尼尔有点什么？”
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 6





	Like a Passing Breeze

你是第一个发现这件事的。这并不奇怪，你向来是骑兵队里最好的观察员。就连队长也常常肯定你的表现，在你和你的狙击手结束训练的时候看着你的眼睛快速地点一次头。这个动作翻译过来就是说，你是骑兵队最好的观察员。

因此当队长皱着眉瞥一眼表，随口问你“尼尔在哪”的时候，你立刻意识到这次情况大有不同。

“十二分钟前经过这里，朝宿舍走过去了，长官。”你说。

你的队长心不在焉地点了点头，说知道了。你追问需不需要把他叫过来，被一次背对着你的挥手拒绝。

现在想想，这其实只是再简单不过的推理。艾弗斯队长需要尼尔，但是却并不紧急：这本身已经足够说明问题了。在艾弗斯队长的重要紧急四象限中，向来只有“马上做”和“不必做”两个选项。

“哎，”于是你在那个晚饭时候对身边的人讲，“你们有没有发现队长和尼尔有点什么？”

那一次整个骑兵队都被训练折磨得灵魂出窍，没人愿意再多动一根手指头。没人愿意再去探究尼尔从来没人搞得清楚的情感历史，更别提去思考队长的感情生活这种、需要端起水杯喝一口，再噗的一声喷出来，大叫“队长有感情生活？！”的重大话题。

因此，你的发现就这样沉寂了，就像巴比耶与诺奖擦身而过。不过，你并不怪他们。即使是你，在当时也只有一个粗浅的假设。毕竟，你们在谈论的可是对谁都很亲近的尼尔，以及对谁都很不亲近的艾弗斯。

是的……过分亲近。这是你加入骑兵队第一天就发现的问题。那时你刚刚从亡命徒的身份中走出来，变成一个玩弄时间的无身份者，非要说，那时你的心态还有些躁动，带着一种冲锋陷阵的激情。你被选进了红队，留得胡子拉碴，眉毛整天竖着，把血与灰尘啐在训练场的黄沙里。直到你第一次见到尼尔：挂着蓝队的袖标，从地平线那么远的地方一路走过来，腰间挂着的行军水壶一晃一晃。你看着路过的每个红队队员脸上一扫累得想死的神色，挤出笑容来和他打招呼。你那时还不认识他，脸上不自觉地带了疑惑，目送他一路穿过七扭八歪的队员，远远地开始喊你们队长的名字。“艾弗斯！”声音拖得很长。

那是你第一次听见你们队长不带后缀的名字。即使是来交接工作的惠勒，在你们面前也都会叫他“艾弗斯队长”。即使是信条本人——如果他真的存在的话——过来指导工作，你敢打赌那人也会情不自禁地在艾弗斯后面加上队长两个字。其中的道理只有别人做了一次骑兵队队员才会明白，三言两语是说不清楚的。

但尼尔不。他就是能够当着所有人的面召唤般喊出队长的名字，并在所有人习以为常的注视中和你们的队长勾肩搭背。有时候你怀疑尼尔就是你们队长唯一那一点儿人类特征的来源。

于是你注视着尼尔颇用力地把一条手臂挂上艾弗斯队长的肩膀，头发都差点扎进人眼睛里。而艾弗斯队长，正如你对一个人形自走兵器的固有印象，巍然不动，一只手稳稳地接住了他。他们低声说起话来。过了一会儿，尼尔把手臂拿了下来，但仍然近得要命地和艾弗斯队长讲起别的事情。艾弗斯队长喝着尼尔行军水壶里的水，不发一言地聆听。这时你才意识到原来尼尔也是来交接工作的，只是个人风格过分鲜明。

那壶水很快喝完了，尼尔把空壶挂了回去，又走回地平线那么远的地方，手臂上的蓝队标反射着白色的太阳。在你看不到尼尔的身影以后，艾弗斯队长走过来，叫你回去休息，逆向训练要循序渐进。“尼尔告诉我你有低血糖的征兆。”

这句话像一记滚烫的铁锤敲进你的胸口。你发现爱上尼尔真的只需要一瞬间。

就这样，你加入了和尼尔打招呼的行列。但即便如此，你也始终没看出你今天才发现的事情。尼尔与队长的关系健康到不合理，纯洁到挑不出问题。即使尼尔不停地往艾弗斯身上靠，后者也能安然而立，直到他玩够了自己回去。

“尼尔是不是有分离焦虑啊。”你说。

这个主语引起了半个宿舍的注意，也或许只是因为这天的训练不够要命。你等着队友们哈哈大笑，说“尼尔怎么会，他都多大了”，或者“尼尔怎么会，所有人都喜欢他”。但是你的队友们纷纷严肃起来，反而吓了你一跳。

“有可能。”除了信条历史上有记载的那些，名字是你们骑兵队内部机密，因此你姑且称他为热心肠。热心肠说，“我算过日子，好几次该是惠勒长官来找队长的时候，来的却是尼尔。”

“我同意。”这一位眼睛特别大，比你的都大， “而且他一来就紧紧贴着队长不放，你们想想，队长为什么让他贴？”大眼睛分析道，“还不是为了照顾尼尔的心理状况。”

你突然有那么一点儿不确定了，“是吗？但是我还看到队长用尼尔的水壶喝水，这也是为了照顾他的情绪？”

“噢，那可能是因为渴了。”灰板鞋说，他一直惦记着还没来得及试穿的那双板鞋，“尼尔那么多话，和谁说谁能不渴？更别提队长刚带着我们训练完。提到这个，尼尔和队长话那么多，当然是因为离不开队长。”

“嗯。”你的狙击手说。

连你的搭档都点头了，通常来说，你会接受大家的意见。因此你接受了大家的意见。但总有些地方感觉不对。比方说，尼尔在几乎任何时候看起来都是满足的，信任的。叫他和队里任何一个人玩信任背摔，他都能在人还没反应过来的时候就毫不犹豫地闭上眼向后仰。当然……发生这种事的时候，你的队长通常就在旁边，会用一只手把他捞回来。好啊，一下子又变成他们两个的游戏了。你不禁想知道，艾弗斯队长怎么就能把时机抓得这样准，就连力道都好像排练好的一样，仿佛这个场景已经发生或者在脑子里发生了千百遍。

就这样，你明白了一切。好像一道解不出的数学题，给别人讲你怎么不懂，忽然就大彻大悟。你感到一阵通往全身的战栗，心跳也快了起来，在呼噜声此起彼伏的宿舍里瞪大眼睛，注视着天花板上的一块尘埃。你确信在那会儿，你的眼睛，比大眼睛的还大。

第二天，你开始收集证据。你也不知道所谓证据收集来有什么用。除了能证明你确实是队伍里最优秀的观察员以外，也只能被你的狙击手问一句你是有多闲。但是……哎！

你开始在每次经过蓝队的时候眯起眼观察。事情就是这样，只要愿意去找，就像空气里流动的风一样明显。你留意到，在蓝队袖标排成的起伏的线经过的时候，艾弗斯队长把右手的手指蜷了起来。你留意到，尼尔从队伍里转过头看了看他，用气声喊了一句艾弗斯。艾弗斯眨了一下眼睛回应，两个队伍近乎无声地交错而过，只有你注意到，你的队长会在每一次相遇以前就为离别焦虑不已。

“离开我你可怎么办。”尼尔曾经这么对你说。你嚼着他塞给你的糖块，躲在拉练道路旁边的树荫里休息。

“这话说的，谁没了你都不行。”你说。

尼尔笑得开心，水也让你喝了一口。那时候你们已经很熟悉，但你还是因为这突然的亲近忘乎所以。于是你说，“就连我们队长，别看他平时一副谁都不需要的样子，我觉得他才最离不开你。”

那时尼尔还在笑，但直到你们拉练结束，他都没再和人讲过一句话，自己朝宿舍的方向走过去了。后来艾弗斯问你他去了哪儿，你才意识到你或许做错了什么。但是，你说的话无疑是真实、正确的。你的心跳更快了。

你带着忐忑的心情去做你自己的事，直到十天以后，尼尔也恢复了正常，重新开始和艾弗斯腻来腻去。说实在的，他们其实一直没遮掩过。

又过了一阵子，忽然所有人都在谈论他们。小道消息扫过整个训练场的黄沙，一时间所有人都知道了，尼尔和艾弗斯长官是一对。你抓来一个人追问，得知起因是大眼睛撞见尼尔给了艾弗斯一个告别吻。

两天后，艾弗斯通知你们前往塔林，说这话时并没有指明是任务还是训练。你观察着你的队长，没能从那一如往日的面无表情中读出什么特别的东西。

但你隐约预感到一场离别，如同夏季闷热的下午，暴雨将至，泥土的腥气在低空飘荡。


End file.
